


NicoMaki Oneshots

by NicoNicoMaki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoNicoMaki/pseuds/NicoNicoMaki
Summary: I might also do a little bit of NicoMaki shitposting, so watch out for that lmaoErm yeah i'll do pretty much anything :/Just leave requests! Thanks guys! <3
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Requests!!

**Hi! So I need some requests of what to do! It can be anything, (i usually do angst/fluff but anything is fine) so don't be shy! I don't bite ;)**


	2. Maki is Sick-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had no ideas for the title, sorry lol
> 
> Requested by @Jackanna9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, sorry i haven't updated in some time! i've been busy with school, and i had major writers block. 
> 
> enjoy the story!
> 
> -rowan <3

It was 6:00 in the morning on a Saturday, and a petite teenage girl by the name of Nico Yazawa was standing in front of a local corner store in a small town in Tokyo. 

Nico had entered the store, grabbed a basket, and went straight to the food section. 

There wasn’t much to offer, as it was a corner store, and items were stuffed together in small sections. 

Nico grabbed some frozen chicken and packaged ham and threw them in her basket, then walked over to the canned foods and got vegetables and canned fruits. 

She went to the small medicine aisle and grabbed some ibuprofen and cough syrup since they were running low on medication at home. 

Nico made her way to the counter, and put all of her stuff down. 

The cashier silently scanned her things and placed them in bags, obviously knowing Nico didn’t want to make conversation so early in the morning. 

Once Nico paid, she exited the store and walked around town. 

She didn’t go into any stores or buy anything, she just looked in from the outside. 

Nico continued to walk and look at items that peak her interest enough to stop. 

* * *

After about an hour of looking around, Nico decided it was time to head back, and maybe grab something for her siblings to eat on the way home. 

She was already in a public area, wasn’t she?

Nico headed to the closest place that offered food to go as possible, even if it might dent her wallet a little bit. 

She had made it to a ramen place, and it was delivery. 

Nico stepped inside and ordered two Tonkotsu with egg, and one Shoyu with corn and butter. 

Surprisingly, the ramen didn’t cost much, it only added up to about 2,000 yen. 

Nico had left, and decided to take the bus on her way home. 

* * *

When Nico arrived home, it was about 7:30 am, and her siblings were starting to get up. 

Nico had placed the grocery bags on the small table and placed the ramen in the fridge. 

Nico had sighed, and started to put the groceries away, since there wasn’t much. 

When Nico had finished, she walked to the living room where she saw Cocoro and Cocoa getting up. 

“Morning sleepyheads,” The girls looked up at their older sister. 

“What time is it?” Cocoro asked, sitting up. 

Nico took her phone out of her pocket, turned it on, and checked. 

“7:47 AM.” Nico turned her phone off and slipped it back in her pocket. “You two want your ramen?”

Cocoro and Cocoa stood up and nodded.

Nico led them to the kitchen and took the ramen out of the fridge, then putting the two Styrofoam cups in the microwave. 

Nico removed the lids a bit, and then closed the microwave, pressing ‘30’ on it. 

When the microwave beeped, she took out the ramen and stirred it, then put it back in for 30 more seconds. 

She did the same as before, except she put the ramen on the table in front of her sisters and instructed them on what to do when Cotaro wakes up.

Nico leaves the room into her own; jumping onto her huge bed, kicking her shoes off, and pulling her phone out, immediately scrolling through her socials. 

* * *

About an hour later, Nico received a text from someone. 

‘Who the hell?’ She clicked on the notification and it took her straight to the µ's group chat. 

It was from Maki. 

**_‘Maki-chan: hey, i wont be able to make it to practice today’_ **

**_‘Maki-chan: im sick’_ **

Nico felt a small pang in her chest. 

Nico decided to start typing.

**_‘Nico-Nii: im coming over’_ **

Nico heard a ding from her phone, knowing it was most likely Maki telling her not to, or Nozomi screenshotting the conversation. 

Nico put her phone in her pocket, grabbed her purse, put her shoes back on, and made her way to the front door. 

“Hey, I’ll be gone for a while! Call grandma if anything happens!” Cocoro nodded, and with that Nico left.

* * *

After walking a dreadful amount, Nico had finally made it to the Nishikino Manor. 

She texted Maki telling her she was there, and Maki just texted back with a ‘whatever’.

The gate opened, and Nico walked up the big pathway. 

She approached the doors and knocked.

A butler of Maki’s let her in.

“Nishikino-sama is in her room.” Nico nodded with a smile and walked up the stairs to the 2nd floor. 

When Nico made it to Maki’s room, she knocked softly. 

“Maki-chan? You in there?” Shuffling was heard on the other side of the door. 

“Gimme a sec,” More shuffling and a small cough. 

The door opened to reveal Maki, who looked like an actual trainwreck. 

Nico grimaced and entered the room. 

“Why the hell do you look like you died and came back to life?!” Maki shrugged wordlessly. “Ugh, whatever.”

Nico placed her purse down on Maki’s desk chair and crossed her arms. 

She then took a moment to analyze the room. 

There was bowls and plates stacked on her desk, papers scattered on the floor, bed, and desk, mugs littered the room, and tissues were also tipping out of the garbage can with a few instant ramen cups also falling out.

Nico sighed and uncrossed her arms. 

“You’re burning yourself out?” Maki looked at the floor in shame.

Maki coughed. “Yeah, and?” She paused for a moment to think of an excuse. “I-um..I’m falling behind?”

Nico gave Maki an obvious look and rolled her eyes. 

“You don’t need to lie, you perfectionist.” Maki scoffed and crossed her arms. “Just lighten up a little, Maki-chan.”

“Says you,” Nico raised an eyebrow. “You’re failing your classes aren’t you?” Nico rolled her eyes again.

“I have a good reason, unlike you.” Maki sighed, she didn’t have the energy to argue with Nico. 

Nico’s body went less tense. 

“Look Maki-chan, burning yourself out won’t help anything. It might get you a good grade, but it’s terrible for your health.” Maki looked at Nico desperately. 

Nico grabbed Maki and pulled her into a hug. 

Maki yelped at the sudden action, but when she realized what it was, she hugged back. 

After a few minutes of hugging, the two split apart.

Maki sneezed and Nico giggled. 

“You got cough syrup?” Maki nodded and walked over to her nightstand. 

She picked up a small plastic bottle and a small plastic cup. 

“I never took it,” Nico raised a brow in curiousity. “I got erm...scared.” Nico stifled a laugh.

Maki glared and blushed slightly.

“Well, if you’re just here to laugh at me then leave!” Nico sighed and walked over to Maki. 

“Calm down, tomato,” Maki glared harder. 

“Don’t call me that!” 

“You are what you eat,” Maki smirked.

“Is that why you’re so sweet?” Nico flushed red and hid her face behind her pigtails. 

“Shut up!” Once she calmed herself, she uncovered her face and looked at Maki. “Take the cough syrup, we need you on the stage.” 

Maki grimaced at the bottle. “But-” Nico shook her head and took the bottle and tiny cup from Maki, pouring the right amount into the cup. 

She gave it to Maki, and she took it hesitantly. 

Maki stared at the pink substance before plugging her nose and just gulping it down. 

Maki sighed and unplugged her nose, tasting the vague bubblegum flavor. 

Nico gave her a smile and grabbed the cup and bottle, setting them back down on her nightstand. 

“Now, you need to rest Maki-chan.” Maki furrowed her brows. 

“But-” Nico shook her head and covered Maki’s mouth.

“Sleep.” Maki sighed in defeat and sat on her bed. 

She pulled the comforter over her and lay down, closing her eyes. 

Nico grabbed her purse off the chair, turned off her light, and put her purse around her shoulder. 

“Well, if that’s settled, I guess I’ll go then.” Maki’s eyes shot open. 

“Wait!” Nico hummed in confusion. Maki hesitated before saying, “Stay.”

Nico blushed slightly. “I’m sorry?”

“Stay with me.” Nico put her purse back on the chair, and kicked her shoes off. 

“Fine, let me just text my mom and tell her I’ll be staying.” Nico pulled out her phone and texted her mom, telling her she’ll be staying at Maki’s that night. 

Nico, after she was finished, climbed into bed with Maki, immediately grabbing her waist. 

Maki yelped out of surprise. “What are you doing?!” Nico shrugged. 

“Sleeping,” Nico cuddled up to Maki, and the tomato girl flushed red. 

They sat there for a few minutes in silence, before Maki heard snoring. 

Nico had fallen asleep pretty quickly, Maki the opposite. 

It had taken Maki a few more minutes until she had fallen into a deep sleep. 

They stayed like that all night, their bodies not daring to move an inch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the end seemed rushed, i had no idea on what to do for it. hope you still enjoyed though!! <3


End file.
